1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminated display system, and more particularly to an illuminated display system installed into the windshield of an automobile, such as a car meant for racing, which provides information to third parties.
2. Description of the Related Art
In auto racing there are numbers placed on the sides of cars to identify racers. More recently, numbers and other information has been placed on the front windscreen to show the cars starting/participant number to the officials, marshals and spectators.
These stickers can be any size and any letter type/font, and field experience shows that the race car driver does not have a problem with these single digit numbers blocking their view. However, these stickers are static in appearance and would have to be removed and replaced manually to be updated. What is needed is a simpler, more effective way to present this information which can be updated quickly and cheaply.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for providing a transparent illuminated display for automobiles with the advantages and features of the present invention.